


A Koala and his Tree

by austraylianfanofgaykids



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Felix is the reason Chan can sleep in this, How Do I Tag This, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Kim Woojin, Mentioned Seo Changbin, The love of a tree for a koala, felix is worried about his abs, metaphorical tag, no swearing at all i'm so proud of myself, sorta crack, woojin and felix have weapons oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austraylianfanofgaykids/pseuds/austraylianfanofgaykids
Summary: Chan almost gets his ass beat by Felix and Woojin for not sleeping and taking a break from work, but then Felix steps in and decides to become Chan's cuddle buddy, a decision he would regret really badly.





	A Koala and his Tree

**Author's Note:**

> So hey I made this because I was high on caffeine.  
> This isn't really a "Chan needs to fucking sleep for one minute straight" kind of fic, it got cracky at the end.

Chan tossed and turned in his bed, wrinkling up the sheets he’d just ironed on laundry day. It felt so weird to be at rest, laying down and waiting for the fatigue to kick in while he should be at his computer, training his ungodly biceps by typing for 8 hours straight on the keyboard. Instead, Chan just sat there, staring at the wall before turning around to see Changbin’s bed with an restlessness that fueled his itch to get out of bed and do something with this newfound energy.

 

After a few minutes of more fidgeting, Chan finally sat up and got out of bed. The sheets and blanket (okay, everything on his bed) were an undistinguishable wrinkled mess, like the sagging skin on an old hag’s face. Chan scratched his matted blonde hair and stood up, walking towards the closed door to hopefully get down to the studio for some extra solo dance practice.

 

He threw on a hoodie that was laying on the floor to hopefully hide how disheveled his shirt was and reached for the doorknob. His hand was a few inches away from the doorknob before the door flew open, revealing a crazed Changbin, grinning like a madman in front of Chan’s shocked face. 

 

“Going somewhere, Mr. Sleep Deprived?”

 

Chan took a peek behind Changbin, seeing that Felix somehow got his hands on a pair of nunchucks and Woojin wielded a bamboo sword that looked much less painful to be hit with than nunchucks. Chan stood in the doorway, flabbergasted, “I’m going to the studio?”

 

Felix swung his nunchucks over his shoulders and put a hand on his hip in a sassy manner, “You’re not stepping out of that room until you sleep 8 hours.”

 

Woojin brandished his bamboo sword, “Don’t think you’re getting past us with your biceps.”

 

Chan blinked and stared at Woojin, wondering how in the absolute fuck he managed to pull a bamboo sword out of his ass. He legitimately thought he was screwed to the core until a lightbulb went off, “Well, I just wanted a glimpse of Twice in the studio, preparing for their comeback.”

 

It worked better than expected, because Felix dashed out in the blink of an eye, nunchucks in hand. Changbin chased after him, and instinctively, Woojin tagged along to make sure that the lovebirds didn’t get up to their usual shenanigans. Chan looked up and down the hallway, checking if the coast was clear for him to book it out the dorm.

 

Chan walked out of his room cautiously, hoping that the other members wouldn’t notice his disappearance from his room. He tiptoed to the door, and opened it quietly before slipping out completely. Seeing the vast hallways in front of him (apparently JYP had a thing for hallways, but who would’ve guessed?) stretched out with no end, Chan headed towards the elevator and pressed the call button.

 

The fact that Changbin, Woojin, and Felix went out of their way to leave the dorms at the mention of the word Twice was truly an accomplishment Chan was probably too proud about, because according to logic, they shouldn’t have been out of sight in under a minute. Chan found out the hard way for celebrating too early, for the second the elevator bell rang and its doors opened, there stood his worst nightmare.

 

Felix looked so livid, Chan swore that Felix would’ve beaten the shit out of him if they were all alone in the dark. Changbin was still as short as ever, but he cracked his knuckles and punched his fist against the palm of his hand, angrily panting. There were rare instances when the happy, smiley Woojin was angry, but right now was one of those moments, with his bamboo sword over his shoulder like a juvenile delinquent would.

 

Their stares burned into Chan’s skin and Chan sunk deeper into the grave he dug for himself. He took a step back, “Hey, guys? Can we talk about this?”

 

“No Chan. You are going back into that room and get some sleep.” Woojin hissed, clearly displeased at Chan.

 

“Nope, way too much work needs to be done and I need to finish it.” Chan answered, hoping it would get him out of this scalding hot water.

 

Felix facepalmed, looking as if he would regret what he would say next, “I’ll cuddle with you.” Chan’s eyes lit up and Felix felt a part of him die inside.

 

/////

 

“And that’s how I ended up like this.” Felix whispered to Jisung, who walked into the room to ask if Chan or Felix was hungry for some ramen.

 

Jisung scratched his head, “Geez, that must suck.” 

 

Felix looked over at Chan, hugging his waist with the same stupid and content smile that made him look more smug than he was supposed to, “Sorta does actually.”

 

A silence filled the air before Jeongin walked by and popped his head into the doorway, “Hey Felix, food’s ready! Come on, let’s go eat!”

 

Felix tried to pry away from Chan’s hands, but they still clung onto his torso like a sleeping koala.  _ Since when did we switch spirit animals?  _ Jisung walked backwards out of the room, waving to Felix as he laid in bed.

 

“Come on Chan, I need food to- OW!“ Chan’s grip tightened as if he became a crab from the rest. Felix was almost surprised that his guts were alright, but it was hard to breathe because of how hard Chan hugged onto his…

 

_ Wait. _

 

_ MY ABS! _

 

Chan’s arms didn’t budge as Felix frantically squirmed under his grip, “Chan, sweetie, I love you and all, but MY ABS!”

 

Felix’s legs thrashed around violently in the air while his hands tried to push Chan’s arms off his stomach to see if his abs were still intact. He had a lot of pride in his abs, but Felix had to continue to work out so that he could be sporting the whole rack to murder every Stay in existence. 

 

If there were any regrets throughout this whole ordeal, Felix only wished that he had his nunchucks to beat over Chan’s broad shoulders. When trying to pry Chan’s arms off didn’t work, Felix resorted to slapping them away with the palms of his hands.

 

“Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me.”

 

Chan had no reaction to the younger’s futile slapping, “It’s only been an hour, only 21 more hours to go Yongbokkie.”

 

Felix threw his head back and sighed, practically feeling Chan smirk with his face buried into Felix’s side. He almost fell asleep to Chan’s gentle, rhythmic breathing, but Woojin just had to bust in. The door flew open as if a strong gust of wind and Woojin stood in front of it, with Jisung right behind him, “WHAT HAVE YOU TWO BEEN DOING IN HERE?!”

 

Surprisingly, Chan was still fast asleep while Felix stammered out an explanation, “I-I’ve been cuddling with Chan for the past few minutes?”

 

“It sure didn’t sound like cuddling.” Minho sneered.

 

Everything seemed to click into place and Felix understood why Woojin was in such a tizzy about them, “Wait, no! It wasn’t that!”

 

“Wasn’t what?”

 

Woojin turned around to see whose voice called from behind him and Felix strained his neck to find that it was Jeongin, munching away on a Pepero stick. However, before Felix could answer, a wild Hyunjin appeared and dragged Jeongin away, muttering something about baby making.

 

The older’s gaze diverted back to Felix with Chan still knocked out dead, clinging onto his torso, “So tell me why I have to explain to Jeongin and Seungmin why slapping sounds came from this room.”

 

“Uh… ChanwashuggingmytorsoandcrushingmyabssoItriedtogethimtounclingfromeanditsoundedreallywrong?” Felix spoke so fast, he prayed that Chan heard so that one day, he could be in 3racha and turn it into 4racha.

 

Woojin raised an eyebrow, unsatisfied with the answer he got from Felix, “So you just tried to get Chan off of you to… check if your abs were crushed?”

 

Felix nodded sheepishly. Chan slept through the whole ordeal, but he shifted his body to get a little more comfier. Woojin rolled his eyes and left, not without cursing about how quickly the dorms would become a sweaty hot mess within the rooms.

 

"Koala, can I stop being your tree? I need to take a piss and possibly a shit." Felix lied through his teeth again, just like he did when asked if he still had a grudge against JYP.

 

"Nope."

 

"Yeah, I figured."

 

If anyone needed sleep the next day, it was Felix. Hard to fall asleep when you're internally screaming about how smushed you and your abs were, surprisingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Bleh this was the longest one chapter fic I've ever written.
> 
> Also no I am not sorry for doing a 360 and making it Felix centric.


End file.
